cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2013's Featured Character stats
Archive <Main Page April's Featured Character! ARC-8251 "Rift" 0 ARC-923 Croc 0 ARC Commander Ridge 0 ARC Mark 0 ARC Vapor 0 ARF Man 0 Aari Skywalker 0 Aaron Taliki 0 Ace Bladez 0 Ace Breao 0 Ace Katar 0 Aden Dovahkiin 0 Ado Twilight 0 Aeternum Vivus 0 Ahsoka Kerz-Tak 0 Ahsoka Master 0 Ahsoka Skysword 0 Aka'jor vizsla (Aidan Blackout) 1 Akangade skywalker 0 Al'verde Beviin 0 Alana Grace 0 Alder Zann 0 Alek Blarthmover 0 Alek Verd 0 Aleksander Barkov 0 Aleph 0 Alesis Citadel 0 Alexander Skysear 0 Allie Bloodnight 0 Alloysis Keloy 0 Alpha-04 Vaze 0 Alpha130 ColdLine 0 AlphaMarl Photoline 0 AlphaPredator Daniel 0 Alpha 144 0 Alpha Extract 0 Alpha Rampage 0 Alpha Sinatra 0 Alpha Uzumaki 1 Amit Amberknight 0 Anakin Xenobomber 0 Andre TheGiant 0 Andrew Astroidrain 0 Anikin Hope 0 Anna Layman 0 Anni Candy 0 Annie Hiade 0 Ant Bactarun 0 Anthony Pobur 0 Antpo Binew 0 Aquila Skywalker 0 Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) 0 Arcadian 0 Arcel Redwelder 0 ArcherGamer Skywalker 0 Arcode Mereel 0 Arcode Waveblast 0 Ares Nighracer 25 Aria Ortara-Montari 0 Arok Desilijic Fortiure 0 Aron Starstrider 0 Arran Gorogglimer 0 Arturo Fett 0 Artus Grayboot 0 Asami Coldcut 0 Ashkrik Rassksh 0 Assassin Cruncher 0 Athan Blazebreaker 0 Athan nightkept 0 Atlas Nighracer 0 Atton Archrider 0 Atton KelMocol 0 Atton Quickshot "aka" CT-74-92024 0 Atton Terrus 0 Ausar 0 Avarice Knightfall 0 Avaro Gammahusk 0 Avatar Kyoshi 0 Awesome Slasher 0 Axe Evans 0 Axel Leea 0 Ayanna Thalis 0 BAIL NICESHOT 0 Balgossa Zora 0 Baniss Bistray 0 Bastista146 Dave 0 Beastly Rex 0 Ben1 Jackson 0 Ben Drago1 1 Ben Nalarun 0 Ben Shadowshield 0 Beru Akk 0 Beteen Jedana 0 Beviin Kabur 0 Beviin Snowbolts 0 Biggs Hexwalk 1 Biggs Mistshriek 0 Black Sagitter 0 BladeFett 0 Blademaster nile 0 Bladespark Holocron 0 Blake Nightwell 0 Blaze Jangofighter 0 Blaze Skywarrior 0 Bling Diamond 0 Blood Ion 0 Boil Vac 0 Boltshot 0 Boomdodger Prosstang 1 Borakius 0 Borsk Sinan 0 Brandon Fett 0 Brandon Nicholas 0 Bren Shieldgrip 0 Brendan Walace (CC-1280) 0 Brian Nation 0 Bright Starsong (Grif) 1 Brokar the strill 0 Bruno Swavio 0 Buckrowbabb 0 Bull Hunter 0 Burner Mereel 0 Burnsy the unyielding 0 CC-5576-38 "Boba Prosstang" 0 CC-8654 0 CL-2266 0 CL-2496 0 COOLPhilip Skywalker(Moved) 0 CPLCasey Layman 0 CPLRusty Layman 0 CT-1265 0 CT-2452 (Cazy) 0 CT-349 0 CT-4471 'Trekk' 0 CT-6873 0 CT-7492 0 CT-8327 0 CT-9864 0 CT 7855 (Xjan Neurosting) 0 Cabur Kreigurr 0 Cade Novalight 0 Cade goldenspark 0 Cahnah Signas 0 Calo Katar 0 Captain Aman 0 Captain Beskar 0 Captain Dasher 0 Captain Gatoma 0 Captain Hotshot 0 Captain Scar 0 Carth Grayhitch 0 Carth Nova 0 Carthern Fett 0 Cash Ashsider 0 Cash Gammahook 0 Cassandra Powerstun 0 Castor Rasptower 0 Cato Neimodia 0 Cay Neurodrifter 0 Celrek Bactalighter 0 Celrek Ionwelder 0 Charly Gurfglider 0 Charly Gurfglider (Jedi Master) 0 ChernanNanoBoot 0 Chris Kracht 0 Chrome Wolf 0 Cipton Swavio 0 Claws Bane 0 Clik (CT-5630) 0 CloneCommander Lightsaber 0 Clone Commander FieldMarshal Garrett 0 Clone Commando Dartnall 0 Clone Jaiden 0 Clone Niceshot 1 Cloudcruiser (aka CT-4825) 0 Cody Rustan 0 Coil Orade 0 Cole Waterider 0 Comander shaney 0 Commander Atin 0 Commander Bladez 0 Commander Blams 0 Commander Branch 0 Commander Brion 0 Commander Calins1Warrior 0 Commander Cobra 0 Commander Cutt 0 Commander Flashwave 0 Commander Fury 0 Commander Gran 0 Commander Gurfstation 0 Commander Nitro 0 Commander Raan 0 Commander Shox 0 Commander Spike 0 Commannder Fury 0 Connor acre 0 Cooke Reblast 0 Coros Galaxyformer 0 Corpral Stanly 0 Corran Lonestalk 0 Corran Scrangeblade 0 Cosmic Spacedust 0 Count Catchem 0 Coyle 0 Crix Ion 0 Crookvi Zla 0 Crow Shadowhawk 0 Curastius Skywalker 0 Cuuora Tarin 0 Cyrus ColdStinger 0 DARK CIARA 0 Dakstar Burningslash 0 Dalarus Narr 0 Dalsc Weahde 0 Daniel Greenpulser 0 Daniel hedrick 0 Dante Bloodnight (Tracyn Verd) 0 Danz Gravitydreamer 0 Dar'Nel Korek 0 Darik Giskaal 0 DarkLord Snake 0 Dark Carbon 0 Dark Coolboy 0 Darmus Godek 0 DarthAlex 0 Darth Artrocitus 0 Darth Blue (Barrissa Groundbeat) 0 Darth Centian 0 Darth Crux 0 Darth Devour 0 Darth Fang 0 Darth Haro 0 Darth Imineous 0 Darth Jirak 0 Darth Kentun 0 Darth Krat 0 Darth Lydia 0 Darth Morgue 0 Darth Nitroblade 0 Darth Poison 0 Darth Ryu 0 Darth Sertia 0 Darth Taranis 0 Darth Tortuous 0 Darth Xavak 0 Darth Xylon 0 Dash Bothansword 0 Dashj30 shadowheart 0 David Feircefighter 0 Davidflash deltaroller 0 Davik Cloudcruiser 0 Davira noe 0 Davish Primestaff 0 Dawnrai Catara 0 Dawson Battlespear 0 Deltaboss Skirata 0 Demander Biodancer 0 Denn Groundfall 0 Derek Skywalker 0 Devin Revanson (Darkstar) 0 Dex Extra 0 Dex Extraz 0 Dexter Flameburner 0 Dexter Solarwind 0 Doc Cheese 0 Doc Frost 0 Doc Skirata 0 Dra Vizsla 0 Dragoneyes 0 Dragonic 0 Drak Kizse 0 Drex KnightsCreed 0 Dsav Kash 0 Ducks Deltaweld 0 Dylan AntiUnknown 5 Echo Bloodnight 0 Echo WhiteLaser 0 Egon Spangler 0 EliteMarine Animal (CCC-23287) 0 EliteMarine Coldline 0 EliteMarine Turbo 0 Ella Plasmaspanner 0 Ella Protohero 0 Elsa Fett 0 Emilx Trix Nightcaster 0 Emperor Cosmic Hawkeye Stormprime 0 Emperor Justice 0 Emperor Snake 0 Endevo Supernova 0 Enzo Evolution 0 Eragon Vizsla 0 Esh Astrorider 0 Esvald Magnaside 1 Esvald Megabolter 0 Ethan Blazewind 0 Ethiear Purloth 0 FangThe Legend 0 Fash Akk 0 Ferrigo Prosstang 0 Ferus Coldwell 0 Ferus Cometglider 0 FieldCommander Racer 0 FieldMajor Elite 0 FieldMarshal Garrett 0 FieldMedic Kraytband 0 Flamberge 0 Flare Senter 0 Flarestorm 0 Flash Goldbooster 0 Flash Morpspeeder 0 Flash Warspanner 0 Force Rookie 0 Galaxywave 0 Galen "Blondie" Atomcoil 0 Galen Laurek 0 Galen Solarus 0 Game Brain 0 Ganner Slarwalker 1 Ganric Banthacrier 0 Garm Mynocklight 0 Garrus Prime 0 Gashon Cansaker 0 Gathe (CT - 1213) 0 Gavyn Primewind 0 General Dovahkiin 0 General Gregoor 0 General Kessler 0 General Primenova 0 General Snoop 0 Genesis Shan 0 George Lucust 0 Ghost Farewalker 0 Gideon Jubbaroam 0 Gladiator3 Chris 0 Goji Phaseslash 0 Gram Alnin 0 Grandd 0 Grandd Gurfglider 0 Great fighting 0 Gree Zide 0 Gree cc1004 "aka" Gree 0 Gregor commando 0 Griff Greenweld 0 Griff Spacetracker 0 Griff Thor 0 Guen Akk 0 Gun Good (Blaster) 0 Gunn Wrathspan 0 Gunner Xephos 0 Gut Pobur 0 Hale Coldswoop 0 Han Coren 0 Handalora Prosstang 0 Harker 0 Hawk Servoblaster 0 Heavy Stiltrunner 0 Heavy Stiltwalker 0 Helm Bactasting 0 Hiccup Bragula Dyrion 0 Holbein Roman 0 Hong Gong 0 Horvath Peter 0 Hugo Roboto 0 HunterFett 0 Hydra Orade 0 IG-66 0 Iona Prime 0 Iridinia Holothrash 0 Itxra Arkana 0 Ivana Mayn 0 Izzy Zuruoth 0 Jaakira 0 Jacen GhostArx 0 Jacen Gurfcreeper 0 Jacen korre 0 Jacius Railus 0 Jack Droneweaver 0 Jack Revaan 1 Jack Tresherslider 0 Jacob Pobur 0 Jacobi Kanobi 0 Jade Angeline 0 Jaden Slicks 0 Jak Hyrdodrifter 0 Jak Lio 0 Jaller Racer 0 James Biodancer 0 James Jaune 0 Jango Ashglide 0 Jango Leader 0 Jango Novagas 0 Jango Powercloaker 0 Jango lloyd 0 Jannet Typho 0 Jarek Osari 0 Jarod Lawrence 0 Jasmine Rosejoy 1 Jason Illson 0 Jaster Sleemosuiter 0 Jaws Ordo 0 Jazz Aryxcharger 0 Jazz Bactapack 0 Jedi General Term 0 Jedi Master Anya 0 Jefren Railwaver 0 Jek Planetcharger 0 Jek Spacewielder 0 Jenny Antiglider 0 Jerec Ordo 0 Jered Skygunner 0 Jessa Dha 0 Jessanna Stansu 0 Jet Spindrift 0 Jett Septin 0 Jiin Sol 0 Jim Logan 0 JinLo Edgehitcher 0 Jin Velgus (CC-9999999) 0 Jock Brogel 0 Jocky Airliner 0 Joe McBlaster 0 John Dawson (Grifter) 0 John Infrashiver 0 John Sentinel/Doolosh 0 John kahn 0 Jolak Nocturnal 0 Jolee Merome 0 Jonathan athenason 0 Jordan Fearshadow (Zip Astrocharge) 0 Joseph Mereel 1 Josh starz 0 Joy Anna 0 Juhani Skirata 0 Justin Fireswinger 0 Jysella Coldstalker 0 Kahar Zamet 0 Kai 0 Kaja Tallan 0 Kaleish Dee 0 Kalin Thalis 0 Kane Fluxtracer 0 Kane Gortspiral 0 Kane Tanki 0 Kane Wrathblaze 0 Kate Beckett 0 Kate Lera 0 Katie Loveday 0 Kato Drakstar 1 Katta Junobelle 0 Kayla Valour 0 Keith Velkor 0 Keneu Deltaweld 0 Kenna Tolo 0 Kentar Starwalker 0 Kentun 0 Kevin Droidtrace 0 Kevin Wampabeast 0 Khaled Skirata 0 Khile Silverlight 0 Kierra ShadowKnight 0 Kindra Natasi 0 Kit Kratenoid 0 Kol Kerz-Tak 0 Kol Tano 0 Kole DarkRoam 0 Kole Firedancer 0 Komodo 0 Kool Skywalker 0 Kordan 0 Koyi Tano 0 Kyle141 crossblade 0 Kyle Astroshiver 0 Kyle Redbreak 0 Ladderin 0 Lae Vizla 0 Lan Phaseripper 1 Larsonator 0 Lawrence Blasterpaine 0 Lazer jackbomber (CT-7683-12) 0 Legacy Of Darkness (Vector Naraku) 0 Leo Tresherburner 0 Leone (CT-1297) 0 Leumas Lietsleknif 0 Lexi Runefall 0 Lexi Subhitcher 0 Lientant fog 0 Life of the Deltaweld 0 Light Eagle 0 Lillian Milic 0 Lin Blancaster 0 Lion Stafford 0 Lives ct275555 0 Lord Adi'ki, the Merciless 0 Lord DarkKnight 0 Lord Kerz-Tak 0 Lord OttenZivek 0 Lord Pulse 0 Lord Valqor 0 Lotte Doolosh 0 Lucas Gaga 0 Lucien McKnight 0 Luke Docker 3 Luke Skywalker (Greg) 0 Luna Khaylia 0 Lyman FluxPulse 0 Lyman Microseeker 0 Lyra Acer 0 Mace Adeptdrift 0 Major Mauritius 0 Mako Falconpulser 0 Mal DarkNova 0 Mal Sharprober 0 Mal Skyclanker 0 Mala Dalia 0 Malek Kriy 0 Malek Railwaver 0 Malik Galewind 0 Malta Nocturnal 0 Mandalore Frost 0 Mandalore TheMarauder 0 Mandalorian Zerkko 0 Mara Galenova 0 Mara Jano 0 Marcus Eon 0 Marek Drago 0 Marek Revan 0 Mark Verdana 0 Marshal Garrett 0 Master Aphotic 0 Master Garrett2 0 Master Ghostfire 0 Master Mooncreeper 0 Master Rogue 0 Master SaberBlade 0 Master Steve 0 Master Verociousna 0 Matchstick Waxer 0 Matt Goldnight 0 Matthew Chuck Prime 0 Matthew Vortex (The Vortex Legion) 0 Max Hyperpower 0 Mentor Snipesum (A-14) 0 Mercenary 0 Meshla Verd 0 Mia Infradriver 0 Mical Shieldfloater 0 Michael Koz 0 Micheal Koz 0 Millard McPilot 0 Minnix Ordo 0 Mira Lussk 0 Mirta Brokar 9 Monet Magnaneedler 0 Morgana Storm 0 Myles Walkers 0 Myles Wrixstaff 0 Nara Sunrider 0 Natasi Shan 0 Nau'ur Ordo 0 Ned Merleno 0 Neelah Cosmicslash 0 Nero Darkpulse 0 Nightra Portglide 0 Nikita Keil 0 Niloge Cwelow 0 Noah00 Skywalker 0 Noah Microboiler 0 Nomi Cruiseflier 0 Noratine Prosstang 0 Nova DarkMoon 1 Nox Cabga 0 Nyreen Kaldar 0 Oceam Bobisozom 0 Oolla Brightrazor 0 Orbined... 0 Ordol Drakkar 0 Orion Ion 0 Oris (CT-1211) 0 Orius Ando 0 Outrage 0 Palena Drazpincer 0 Paul Blueslasher 0 Pericles 0 Phantom 0 Phantom Brook 0 Philip Cryobeast 0 Platt Nanostarter 0 Plyoff Skywalker 0 Pollix Clawclank 0 Pre Mando 0 Pre Shadow 0 Pre ShadowHunter 0 Prince Anzeus 0 Prince Savon 0 Princess Aryx 0 Pro Dueling 0 Pro Rogue 0 Pud 0 Quailfire pirate361 0 RC-1121 0 RC-1205 0 RC-16 0 RC-2228 Coil Skirata 0 RC-783 0 Rafael Fett 0 Rafew Shadowknight 0 Rafi Silverdude 0 Rage Ordo 0 Randy Vos 0 Rann Clawpincer 0 Rann Gravityrazor 0 Rann Wompband 0 Ranulph Shieldbreaker 0 Raskta Sandtracer 0 Raston Mereel 0 Raxxum Gelvan 0 Rayan dagger 0 Razor Cometglide 0 Razor Kamwave 0 Razor x879 0 Recis Titan 0 Recoil 0 Red Missst 0 Redge Powerstunner 0 Redge Shadowrunner 0 Redge Yanto 0 Redspark Holocron 1 Ree Shaala 0 Reira Falcon 0 Rekoba Hope 0 Remulus Ferolight 0 Ren Ion 0 Renata Avanti 0 Renex 0 Revan Daniel 0 Reverk Gelvan 0 Rex Bactapack 2 Rex Gwieldfighters 0 Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker 0 Rex Vizsla 0 Rex runeslice 0 Ricus Skywalker 0 Ridge 0 Righteous Guy 0 RinQual Gorgshriek 0 Rinny Cryolancer 0 Robert Leader 0 Roboto Uzumaki 0 RocketFett 0 Rockshot (CT-4519) 0 Rohlan Thetaclank aka CT-201 0 Rome Greger 0 Ronhar Portrazor 0 Rose Bactarun 0 Rose Galleya 0 Rose Girl 0 Rosie Firehunter 0 Rui Kari 0 Ryami Aktik 0 Ryan Catch 0 Ryan ForceMove 0 Ryle Kentun 0 SEARGEANT DENAL 0 SUPERLuke VEctordreamer 0 SaberFett 0 Saberflash fett 0 Saina lastnova 0 Saitor Skywalker 0 Saltex russo 0 Samuel Bahr 0 SaraKai ShadowKnight 0 Sarah Amadale (Docker) 0 Sarah Wolf555 1 Sargeant Jason 0 Sarria Ion 1 SasukeLe Uchiha 0 Saul shimmerdrift 0 Savage SPIKESNIPER 0 Savon Legion 0 Scar Velgusus (CC-9090099) 0 Scarla Curtha 0 Selven Magnaside 0 Selven Skywalker 0 Senator Vienta 0 Sergeant GreenWizard 0 Sergeant Sands 0 Serin Waylun 0 Setesh Jade 0 Seth Farlast 0 Sev Colton 0 Shada 0 Shadow Voidstinger 0 Shaela Thetarocket 0 Shaia Lavabomb 0 Shaia Moonmist 0 Shark1 Brion 0 Sharp morris 0 Shihu Smido 0 Shira Eclipe 0 Silhouette X 0 Sirty (CT-75730) 0 Sky Fireheart 0 Skyram Jowell 0 Slammer 0 Slick Beviin 0 Snorri J. Brightrazor 2 Sofia Kraytdreamer 0 Sohek 0 Song Vetter 0 Sparksj30 Heat 1 Spartan1 AlphaLine 0 Spartan JRG 0 Spectra Phantom 0 Srosxi Tsisrossko 0 Stardust Galaxyblade 0 Starer Purplestar 0 Stella Bloodnight 0 Steve Skyman 0 Stevo 0 Stunner Dyrion 0 Suarek Frostbite 0 Switch Shadowhunter 0 Swoop Sniper (CT-4082) 0 TF-141 0 Talkos Nighracer 0 Talyn Drake 0 Tank Stryker 0 Tanus Banthagunner 0 Tanus Biststunner 0 Tao Shandae 0 Teck Polarmelder 0 Tey Voro 0 The Doctor 0 The League of Restoration 0 The Legacy of Rush Falconsniper. 0 The Reporter 0 Thon Bluepulser 0 Thorun Ordo 0 Thrawns Blaster 0 Tiger Assassin 0 Tolight 0 Tomm Skywalker 0 Tormidan 0 Tracyn Verd 0 Trever Wrixdancer 0 Trossk 0 Tycho Railslasher 0 Tyler Rubygleam 0 Uldahem Bistray 0 UnderLord Snake 0 Unidentified Mandalorian 0 Vaas Vizsla 0 Vader PainGiver 0 Val Eclipse 0 Varmor 0 Vasco Gomes 0 Vasto Sidemelder 0 Vearlore Cabur 0 Vendora Akk 0 Veralore Cabur 0 Verena Dawnbraker 0 Verity 0 Vetter Neeligorbit 0 Vidar spaceboots 0 Vilim AceBoost 0 Viltee Vlorrax 0 Vinidcator 0 Vinpo Pocam 0 Vizer Vizsla 0 Void Ordo 0 Von Vonwalker 0 Vorn Gammaspan 0 War mitsos 0 Wedge Neurosear 0 Wedo Wrixbreather 0 Wes Shiptalon 0 William Burnjunker 0 Wilmore Skywalker 0 Wonn Gortecho 0 Xaayer Kal-Rheef 0 Xalandra Nova 0 Xendor Voidneedler 0 Xeres Gorogdrive 1 Xitra Darkstar 0 Xra Stryke 0 Yusanis Nighntslasher 0 Yusanis Nightslasher 0 Zach Shiproam 0 Zachary Spyderwalker 0 Zaden Solo 0 Zakota 0 Zam Eclipse 0 Zan Infrastun 0 Zane Bruce 0 Zatar Morak 0 Zeeg Rums 0 Zent Nioson 0 Zeon Shadow 0 Zeth Polarrunner 0 Zeth Silas 0 Zione Winddrifter 0 Zip Antiforge 0 Zukin Ordo 0 The poll was created at 01:32 on March 5, 2013, and so far 66 people voted. Category:Featured Character Archive